Yearning Moments
by iluvkawaiiness
Summary: Lucy likes Natsu but is going out with Lisanna. Lucy is hurt and Gray is determined to make Lucy fall in love with him but wait he's hiding something? Lucy x Gray
1. Chapter 1 My Tears

**A/N: hey! Umm I'm not going to continue the other Sasuhina Love story. I wasn't very fond of it so I'm going to make a new one but not now. This story is going to be about Natsu Lucy and, Gray! I recently watched Fairy Tail and I loved it! So, Here we go! Oh, I own nothing of Fairy Tail!**

Yearning Moments: Chapter 1 My tears

The young girl gazed out the window as the wind blew through her beautiful blonde hair. She thought to herself with a annoyed look on

her face. _Is he clueless or just playing dumb? That idiot! He doesn't know how much pain he has caused me by going out with Lisanna! Not _

_only that but they kissed! Right in front of the whole darn guild! _Lucy walked to her bed and let all her weight fall onto the bed. She covered

her face with her fragile hands holding back the tears. She kept repeating to her self in a soft tone "Idiot Idiot Idiot." She then later cried

herself to sleep.

_Buuuuzzzzzzzz! _Lucy woke up and slammed her fist onto the alarm clock. "Damn alarm clock. So irritating hearing you every morning!" Lucy

yelled. She hopped of the bed and changes into her casual clothes. She examined inside her pouch to make sure she has all her celestial

keys. She walked out of her apartment and goes to the Fairy Tail Guild. She enters the guild seeing Natsu and Lisanna making a lovey

dovey scene. _Seriously like get a room! _Lucy accidentally yelled out. She immediately covered her mouth in shock that she said her

thoughts out loud. Natsu said out of anger "What the heck is your problem! Are you jealous or what! Go get a boyfriend if your so

bothered!" Lucy ran out of the guild with tears. _I can't believe I said that! My own crush told me to get a boyfriend! He is so clueless! Why _

_can't he see that I obviously like him... _Lucy slows down by a park and sits under a tree.

_If only I confessed to him earlier. Maybe this wouldn't have happened._ Lucy took out one of her keys. "I open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

Lucy shouted. "Gemini please change to Natsu" Gemini changed her/his appearance to Natsu. "If only I could gather up my courage to

confess to the real Natsu. Sorry for always practicing my confession on you Gemini. I just wanted to say sorry and it "was a waste of

time." said Lucy. "You want to know what Natsu thinks of you Lucy?" Gemini replied. "No, I want to hear it from the real Natsu." Lucy

closes Gemini's gate. "Lucy your in love with Natsu?" said the person hiding behind the tree.

**Yay! Finished with this chapter! Thanks for reading! Also my grammar might not be the best but I hope you understand! **


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace

**A/N: oh my gosh! I can't believe people actually like this story! I'm so happy! Well lets go to Chapter 2! I own nothing of Fairy Tail! **

Yearning Moments: Chapter 2 Embrace

Flashback:

"If only I could gather up my courage to confess to the real Natsu. Sorry for always practicing my confession on you Gemini. I just wanted to say sorry and it was a waste of time." said Lucy. "You want to know what Natsu thinks of you Lucy?" Gemini replied. "No, I want to hear it from the real Natsu." Lucy closes Gemini's gate. "Lucy your in love with Natsu?" said the person hiding behind the tree.

Present:

"Who's there!" Lucy stood up and faced the tree in self defense.

"It's me, Gray" the raven haired boy walked more to the light where she can see him.

"What are you doing here?" as she crossed her arms across her chest and, glared at the boy.

"I wanted to see if your okay." he said in a apologetic voice.

"Well- Wait! Did you eavesdrop on my conversation?" Lucy slightly blushed.

"Um, well" Gray hesitated while scratching his hair. "y-yes"

"Please don't tell Natsu" she proclaimed.

"Why would I?" he questioned.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't. Your smarter than that." she said while staring at the ground.

"I see it must be hard on you for seeing your crush liking someone else" he sympathized.

"Yes it is" she began to cry without realizing.

Gray slowly walked to Lucy and embraced her. "It's okay"he said as he patted her back. _Since when was Gray this nice. Whoever he is in love with must be a lucky girl._ She began to rest her head comfortably on his chest._ Natsu you lucky jerk._ He thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter! DX I swear I will try to make it longer next time. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**A/N: Thank you everyone! I really appreciate the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail!**

Yearning Moments: Chapter 3 Date

Flashback:

Gray slowly walked to Lucy and embraced her. "It's okay" he said as he patted her back. _Since when was Gray this nice. Whoever he is in love with must be a lucky girl. _She began to rest her head comfortably on his chest. _Natsu you lucky jerk. _He thought.

Present:

"Lucy" his breath touched her skin making her tingle. "yes?" she responded. "Be with me" as he is still holding onto Lucy. "What?" she pushed out of the hug looking him in the eyes. Gray's hand reached out to her and grabbed her delicate hand pulling it closer to his chest. He placed her hand on his bare chest where his heart is located. A tint of pink comes across Lucy's cheeks. "You feel my heart beating fast. It's for you" The dark-haired mage stared deeply into her eyes. _Oh my gosh! I'm panicking! I am panicking! What am I going to do! _The blond mage was sweating and averting her eyes away from Gray presence. "I will help you forget Natsu. He is not the right one for you. He is always causing you pain." Gray told Lucy. _Maybe I should just forget about Natsu. He did tell me to get a boyfriend. _That remark in Lucy thoughts caused a pain in her heart. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Y-yes" _I wonder if this was the right thing to do._ Lucy pondered.

~The next day at Fairy Tail Guild~ ~Lucy's POV~

_I can feel stares from everyone in Fairy Tail. It's very uncomfortable._ I let out a long sigh._ I see that Natsu and Lisanna are still up to the same old thing. Kiss, cuddle, hug, then kiss again, make out ugh. I'm kind of glad I said get a room but I regret saying it at the same time. Maybe it's for the better that I went out with Gray. I wonder how we are going to announce are relationship._ I see Gray walking up to me and I'm getting tense. I wonder what he is going to do. He grabbed my hand and rose it up in the air with his. Our hands still locked together. " Lucy and I are going out so if I catch any of you trying to make a move on her! Your dead! Gray said as he was shooting glares at every guy in the guild. _Well that's the typical Gray. He is compassionate in a way. In a violent way but sometimes sweet. _Lucy sweat dropped and smiled. Everyone clapped for them and some were nervously clapping because now her secret admirers can't make a move on her. As everyone calmed down all my close friends came up to me congratulating on my relationship even Natsu and Lisanna. "So when did this happen?" Natsu elbowed playfully at Lucy arm. _He act's like nothing has happened yesterday. _"Yesterday" was all I said. Just plain and simple. Natsu backed away because Gray was glaring at him to stay away from his girlfriend. "Lucy and I are going to go out on a date today. So see you guys later. Gray said as he was locked arms with Lucy taking her outside.

~With Lucy and Gray~ ~Normal POV~

The celestial mage faced Gray blocking his way to walk any further. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you look like you were hurting on the inside seeing him congratulating you on your relationship even when you like him" said the ice-mage user. _Your right it's hard. Why does this guy know me so much. _"Oh" she replied. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to take you on a date! Lets go!" Gray shot up a fist into the air. Lucy giggled seeing how ridiculous he looks. _That's the laugh I want to hear _Gray grinned happily.

~Lucy POV~

We were walking through many couples. It was quite awkward between use because we haven't hit that stage when we make out and stuff. There were new couples but they held hands unlike Gray and I. Gray knows I still have feelings for Natsu but he is determined to make me fall for him. It's going to be hard to forget Natsu but I will try.

~Gray POV~

_Why the heck is there so many couples _Gray nervously thought while he was sweating. He knew he liked Lucy but he was so nervous that he didn't know what to do! Lucy and I saw couples, hugging, and holding hands. It's going to be difficult doing this to Lucy knowing she is still in love with Natsu. I don't want to hurt her because I love her.

~Normal POV~

The ice mage and celestial mage ended up at a restaurant called Kyoto Japanese Restaurant. It was quite an expensive place to eat. Entering the restaurant a waiter asked us "table for two?" We both nodded. Then the waiter escorted us to a table. Lucy looked at the menu _shit ordering for two here is like paying my rent for 1 month _she thought exaggerating_. _Gray saw Lucy's face at the reaction of looking at the menu. "Don't worry I will pay for everything." Gray said while looking at the menu. Lucy looked relieved but felt guilty so she asked him if she could do anything in return but he replied with a no. The waiter came by and Lucy and Gray ordered their meals. It was silent, they haven't said a word yet until after receiving their meals. "Um Gray? I know this might be a stupid question but why do you like me?" Lucy asked Gray. "It's hard to explain my feelings but I will just say that I like you for who you are." he replied. Lucy flushed red hearing his reply and he laughed. "Your thoughts are so obvious Lucy! The black haired teenager chuckled. "W-whats so f-f-funny!" Lucy stuttered still blushing madly. "Your so cute" he complimented. "S-s-stop your embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed. Not too far away from the scene Natsu was watching them. "You better take good care of her Gray." he then left the restaurant unnoticed by the couple.

**Cliff hanger! Yes we will find out more about Natsu in the next chapter! The next chapter is called "Reason." Yes I already planned out what will happen next it's just that I have to write it. =.= (sigh) Thank you for reading! :D Please Review! Oh, and please excuse my grammar and spelling errors!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reason

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I will try to get better this time. This chapter is all about Natsu but soon Gray and Lucy will come back.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail!

Yearning Moments Chapter 4: Reason

Previously on Yearning Moments:

_ "W-whats so f-f-funny!" Lucy stuttered still blushing madly. "Your so cute" he complimented. "S-s-stop your embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed. Not too far away from the scene Natsu was watching them. "You better take good care of her Gray." he then left the restaurant unnoticed by the couple. _

Natsu POV

"Lucy" I whispered. "My love is not allowed to reach you" I paced my way to an empty bench and sat down. I started to recall the past in my mind.

**Flashback**

"Lucy!" I yelled wrapping my arm around her back. She shivered and pushed me away blushing madly. "I need my space Natsu"

"Awww come on Luce!" I grinned coming closer to her with my arms wide open.

"Natsu!" she proclaimed.

"fine" I said pouting my lips.

"So what's up Luce! Do you need help paying your bills?" I offered.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh Natsu your a life saver! I needed someone to go on a mission with me. Everyone is either on a job or helping someone else."

She quickly ran up to the mission board and examined it. I walked up closely behind her.

"This one Natsu!" she pointed.

"Okay let's go to Mirajane and, tell her we're going on a mission." Lucy and I walked up to Mirajane and told her about the mission. After signing for the mission Mirajane stopped me.

"You like Lucy don't you?" she winked.

My whole face flushed at the remark. "Shut up" I said still blushing.

"Tell her before it's too late"

"I will soon."

**Time skip(After Lucy payed her bills)**

"Thank you so much, Natsu!" she happily hugged me and kissed my cheek.

We both stared at each other and our faces came closer until...

"Hey Natsu Lucy!" I heard Gray yelling, waving his hand to us to come over to the bar.

She pushed me out of the hug. We both walked over to Gray smiling like nothing happened.

"Hey Lucy how did the mission go?" Gray asked.

"It was alright" Lucy replied.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me?"

"Maybe next time." Lucy said.

"Please?" Gray whined.

"I'm not changing my mind." Lucy said sticking her face up in the air, averting her eyes away from Gray's puppy dog face.

"Okay" Lucy sighed out of defeat.

"Yay!" Gray shouted happily.

"Let me join, too!" I interfered.

"No Natsu" Lucy rejected the offer.

"Why?" I questioned.

"because every time you and Gray go on a mission together, both of you fight and, it blows up the town." she glared at me.

"fine." I said.

"I shall join this mission" Ezra commanded.

"Okay but Ezra let me talk to you for a minute" Gray looked at Ezra.

"Let's proceed." she answered.

Gray and Ezra walked over to an empty room while I sneaked behind them. I placed my ear on the door trying to hear what they are saying.

"Ezra don't go on this mission." Gray said straight forwardly.

"I know what your trying to do Gray. I'm not letting you take Lucy." Ezra said in a serious tone.

"Are you lez?" the ice mage asked confused.

"No. Your trying to take Lucy away from Natsu. I support them together. Not you and Lucy" the scarlet haired warrior responded.

"Why don't you support her with me?"

I moved my head away from the door, shocked.

"Gray likes Lucy..."

**Flashback ended**

I sighed to myself seeing Gray and Lucy walking together, laughing. "I'll leave Lucy in your hands Gray because I think you'll treat her better than I."

Then another thought came into my head.

**Flashback(at the Fairy Tail guild)**

I saw Lucy coming into the guild. I tried to distract myself by making out with Lisanna,

"Seriously like get a room!" the blond celestial mage yelled.

That sentence pained my heart. I subconsciously shouted "What the heck is your problem!? Are you jealous or what!? Go get a boyfriend if your so bothered!" Lucy covered her mouth and ran out of the guild in tears. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. "Huh?" Lisanna trying to keep on of whats happening. "Nothing" I replied.

**Flashback ended.**

I looked down at my feet, depressed. "Wait!" I said out loud. _Why doesn't Ezra support Lucy with __Gray?_

Yippey! End of Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed! Please excuse my grammar mistakes! I need to get better at it! Fighting! Next chapter will be called "Gray's Secret".


	5. Chapter 5 Gray's Secret

A/N: Thank you all! I hope you enjoy! Warning: Short Chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail!

Yearning Moments Chapter 5: Gray's Secret

Previously on Yearning Moments:

_I looked down at my feet, depressed. "Wait!" I said out loud. Why doesn't Ezra support Lucy with _

_Gray?_

Natsu POV

I need to find Ezra. What is this secret that Ezra won't allow them together? Walking to the guild I spotted Ezra by her favorite bakery shop.

"I need to talk to you" I said.

"Why?" her mood changing from blissful to serious.

"I overheard you and Gray talking about Lucy. Like what is Gray's secret of getting Lucy?"

Ezra punched my stomach. "That's for eavesdropping and do you know Juvia Lockstar?" she asked.

"no" I answered.

"That is Gray's old lover" she said.

"What do you mean Gray's "old" lover?" I inquired.

"She died about a year ago. He really loved her. I mean to the point he would die for her."

"Then what's this got to do with Lucy?" I tilted my head still confused.

"I believe that Lucy is just a replacement of Juvia, his old lover." the red haired mage replied.

"So you mean when Gray is looking at Lucy he see's Juvia?"

"Correct"

"I need to tell Lucy!" I was about to split and tell Lucy but until Ezra grabbed hold of my arm.

"I think it's best for her to find out by herself. She will realize soon." Ezra, strongest girl in Fairy Tail, let go of my arm and, walked away.

To Lucy (Lucy's POV)

Gray was so sweet today. I smiled stupidly to myself. Am I in love?I pressed my hand against my heart . I can feel my heart beating rapidly. I guess so.

To Gray (Gray's POV)

I placed my hand on the grave stone. I will continue to live on. I teared up but immediately wiped them away. I'm trying to find a new love. I can be strong just for you Juvia. Lucy, you remind me so much of Juvia. Maybe that's why I like you. Maybe...

Finished with Chapter 5! I wonder if Gray will fall in love again? Hmmm I wonder. Hehe well thank you for reading! Next chapter will be called "Chapter 6: Please, look at me" Oh, and please vote on my poll! I need you opinion on what story I should do next.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments! :D I hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so long .**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail!

Yearning Moments Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

Previously on Yearning Moments

Grays POV

I placed my hand on the grave stone. I will continue to live on. I teared up but immediately wiped them

away. I'm trying to find a new love. I can be strong just for you Juvia. Lucy, you remind me so much of

Juvia. Maybe that's why I like you. Maybe...

The next day~ Lucy's POV

"Hey Lu-chan! How was your date with Gray!?" said a wavy blue haired bookworm named Levy

jumping for joy.

"It was great!" I ran into Levy hugging each other, jumping around happily.

"That's great! Are you going on another date soon?" she asked curiously.

"Yes we're going to the beach today!"

"How come no invite?" she pouted.

"Umm"

"I'm just joking with you Lu-chan! I know you guys want alone time" she gave me a perverted look.

"So did you guys kiss yet?" she whispered.

"N-no! W-we just held h-hands" I blushed bright red, embarrassed.

" Have you ever kissed a boy?" she questioned.

"I never h-h-had a boyfriend" I averted my eyes to the ground.

"What!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Shhhhh" I covered her mouth scared if anyone heard.

I looked around to see everyone continuing their daily lives.

"I wish you luck on your date Lu-chan." she winked as she walked away.

"Ehhhh! She just left me! Oh what if he tries to kiss me. I don't know what to do!" I panicked.

~At the Beach~

"Hey Lucy!" Gray came running to me.

"H-hi" I waved nervously.

"Isn't today beautiful?" he placed his arm over his eyes and looked at the sun and smiled.

He's so beautiful. Everything about him, his eyes, his nose, his lips... His lips! Wait, what if he tries to

kiss me today! I don't know how to kiss! No no Lucy I'm thinking too much. I face-palmed.

"Hey lets go swim!" he grabbed me by the waist and ran into the water. I blushed deep red as his strong

muscular arms are around my waist.

We both played happily as the day started to pass by fast.

When we finished swimming and changed clothes we walked along the sand.

"I had fun today Gray. Thank you." I looked down with my hair in my face.

"No problem! Anything for you Luce!" he grinned.

I blushed seeing his... lips smiling.

"What wrong Luce?" he asked.

"Nothing. Hey let's watch the sunset from there!" I pointed.

He nodded as we walked and sat down on the tender sand.

While Gray gazed unto the horizon, I was admiring him.

"Juvia.." he said softer than a whisper but I could interpret what he was saying. I realized he wasn't

staring at the sun but was staring at the ocean. Juvia?

**Finished! Thank you for reading! It was pretty hard to think of what happened next. That's why I took awhile to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes! Next chapter is called Chapter 7: Juvia. Please Review! :)**


End file.
